Super Smash Brothers: Rise of the Kube
by storm-the-castle
Summary: Tired of the run-of-mill, badly narrated action? Sick of silly humor you've seen a thousand times before? Then give the Nintendo All-Stars' quest for the Kube a whirl...
1. Alpha Point

Introduction: This story is an interactive fan fiction currently being serialized on the Medaforce message boards [http://www.medaforce.com/boards.html]. This is an ongoing, perhaps never- ending work, with a variety of authors contributing chapters. I, storm_the_castle, wrote this first chapter, and was the one who pretty much got the ball rolling on this project. I will upload each chapter here as it is released, and I will note the name (or alias) of each author, as well as an email address. So for now, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Alpha Point  
  
by storm_the_castle  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Rain was falling with a ferocity rarely seen by man. Every few seconds, lightning flared, providing some much needed illumination, but was followed by thunder claps so terrifying as to send even the most hardened souls scrambling in fear. The three figures making their way through the tempest, however, had no where to run.  
  
"Ash, where are you taking us?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Brock and the camp are somewhere around here, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"That's what you've been saying for the last hour! Admit it, we're lost!"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"We are not! Don't listen to her, Pikachu."  
  
"If I'm wrong then where's Brock, huh? We should have found him by now."  
  
"I told you, it's some- hey! There's a light up ahead!"  
  
"That's just the lightning!"  
  
"Nuh uh! The lightning flashed behind us; the glow is up ahead!"  
  
"Pika pi!"  
  
"I told ya so! Come on, Pikachu, Misty can stay here if she wants."  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu ran towards the light, which turned out to be coming from the windows of a house shaped like a mushroom. When Misty saw this, she couldn't help but exclaim, "This isn't the camp! We're in Toad Town; you led us all the way to Toad Town!" As she shouted, the young girl advanced menacingly on her companion.  
  
Ash ran up to the house, Misty hot on his heels, and began banging on the door. "Hey, open up! Come on, let me in!" The door opened, and a portly little man with a mustache stepped out of the house.  
  
"Hello! Itsa me... you! You can a-just get-a outa here. We a-dunno serve your kind!"  
  
"Not even if we brought pizza?" Ash asked, whipping the steaming boxes out from behind his back.  
  
"Brother Ash! Itsa so good to a-see you! Come-a in, come-a in."  
  
Minutes later, the Mario Bros. and their guests were seated around the fireplace, scarfing pizza. Misty watched as Luigi took another double helping, and couldn't keep herself from mumbling, "I hope Brock isn't too hungry tonight." The two kids took turns in the bathroom changing into an extra set of dry clothes, then joined their hosts in a rousing round of Super Smash Bros while they waited out the storm. It would have been better for them if they could have remained that way for the rest of the night, then continued going about their lives the next day. But then we wouldn't have a story, would we...  
  
"This game is a-so fun! The should-a make-a de sequel, only with-a more characters!"  
  
"What-a you talkin' about, Luigi? There aren't-a anymore good fighters owned by-a Nintendo!"  
  
"What about-a..."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Who is it?" Mario called.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"All right, I'm-a comin'" The plumber got up and answered the door. Standing in the rain, wheezing tiredly and shaking with fear, was a fat guy, with a bad complexion, wearing glasses thick enough to give a normal man x-ray vision. He didn't speak.  
  
"Hello! Itsa me, Mario! Who are-a you?" The man said nothing, but just stood there silently, having stopped his panting.  
  
"Well?" Mario prompted. The man fell forward, landing flat on his face. A long-bladed knife was sticking out of the center of his back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mario.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ash.  
  
"Pikahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Pikachu.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Ahhhhh- *cough*hack*cough*" gagged Luigi.  
  
"What-a was dat?"  
  
"Sorry, I-a choked on-a anchovie."  
  
Suddenly, impossibly, the man got up, though he was obviously in great pain. He siezed Mario by his overalls, and gasped, "My name... Justin Bailey... tell you... assemble the All-Stars... find... the Kube... beware... beware..." Then Justin Bailey died.  
  
The Mario Bros called the police, and soon Moun T arrived to investigate. He wrote down everyone's statement, then had the body removed. Hours later, the group was still discussing the gastly happenings. "What did he mean by the 'all-stars'?" Misty asked.  
  
"I-a dunno know. Riddles are-a not my forte," Mario answered.  
  
Pikachu seemed to have an idea, though. "Pika pi, pi pikachu, pika pika chu!" he called out.  
  
"What-a diddee say?"  
  
"He said we should go ask Link. He's real good with riddles," Ash translated.  
  
"Yeah! Atsa great idea. Tomarrow we-a take the warp pipe to-a Hyrule!" Mario declared. Misty scarcely heard him. Like most females, the mere sound of Link's name sent visions of golden-haired warriors dancing through her head.  
  
Elsewhere, King Bowser was not so resolute. He tried to avoid making the call, but his fear of the consequences was too great. With a sulfuric hiss, he pressed the button. A static-plagued hologram appeared, depicting a heavily cloaked man whose face was lost in shadow. "We got the guy you told me abut, sir, but there was a... complication," Bowser burst out.  
  
"What kind of complication?" the soft yet weathered voice inquired.  
  
"One of my Troopas killed that Bailey guy, but we didn't catch up with till he arrived at Mario's house! I think... I think he may have talked," the Koopa King stammered.  
  
"I see... well, it was beyond your control. You shall live for now."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"But I don't want to see you ever again. You're off the case."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad. I didn't really know much about it anyway."  
  
The holographic man gestured. "These are my apprentices, Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Two giant hands appeared holographically on either side of the figure. "They will deal with your vaunted Mario..."  
  
The next day, on her way into Toad Town, Samus Aran saw Mario, Luigi, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu approach the warp pipe that led to Hyrule. The bounty hunter was on a secret errand to go shopping for some more of those "Princess Peach"-brand pink gowns she so enjoyed wearing, and therefore scrambled to find a hiding place before the others noticed her. It was unlikely that anyone would recognize her without her Power Suit, but as Samus well knew, a good bounty hunter didn't take chances. Hurrying to avoid the group, who were hopping one by one down the pipe, Samus stumbled and tripped over something lying in the road. As she examined it, she heard the last person drop down the pipe.  
  
The object Samus found herself holding was a empty wooden box, missing its lid. She turned it over in her hands, and saw the "Caution: Dynamite" label stuck on the side. Then, the armored warrior heard a loud explosion, and turned to see a column of fire sprouting from the warp pipe.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2  
  
By OnslaughtRM  
  
As the unarmored Samus looked in horror at the flaming spire of flame, she heard a noise from behind her. She gracefully twisted as she stood up, pointing her arm at the source of the noise. It took her a second to relize she was not wearing her armor. Feeling stupid from her ignorant mistake, she used the lid as a shield and rolled to the side of a nearby building. A voice spoke, but not to her. She realized that her display of skill had gone utterly unoticed. "Sir, all went as planned. Three of the All-Star's have been destroyed."  
  
Samus looked around the corner. Standing there was an extremely short, almost round being wearing a mask and a sword.  
  
"Medaknight, you have done well. Return to base, I will be sending transportation to Princess Peach's castle very soon. Meet it there."  
  
The being known as Medaknight nodded and jumped high in the air. Samus pressed a button on her watch and her armor appeared from nowhere and equipped itself on her. As Samus relaxed a bit, now feeling a bit more secure, she immediately stood up and walked over to the flaming pipe.  
  
It appeared to her that Mario, Luigi, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had all been destroyed. She was never great friends with any of them like she was with Fox and Captain Falcon, but still, they were among the few people Samus had grown fond of. She bowed her head in silence over the grave of her fallen friends.  
  
Suddenly, the group of 5 slowly landed on the floor. Ash's Pigeot and Charizard carrying the group. Mario, "Oh... my freakin-a head."  
  
Samus, "Guys! You're alive!"  
  
Ash, "Samus? What are you doing here?"  
  
Samus, "I... er... nevermind. How did you survive that?"  
  
Misty, "My poor pokemon..."  
  
As Samus walked closer she saw all of Misty's pokemon lying on the floor with burns on their bodies.  
  
Luigi: "We were-a going down the pipe. Someone had-a put explosives down there. We tried-a to get back up-a, but we couldn't. Misty's pokemon used their water abilites to stop most of the blast... but not without a price.  
  
Misty, "I...I don't know if I can go on ahead. I need to see how injured my Pokemon are."  
  
Samus, "I'm sorry Misty, but would someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
The group explains what happened at Mario's house.  
  
Samus, "Hm... I have no idea who this Justin Bailey guy is, but these All- Star's your looking for... That's probably the people who were in Smash Brothers, right? I better stay with you guys, for your own protection."  
  
Mario, "You're-a welcome to to, I guess. We're on our way to Hyrule, but now the pipe has-a been pretty much blown up-a."  
  
Samus, "Wait, I just remembered, I overheard someone named Medaknight talking to someone about destroying three all-Stars. He was heading for Peach's castle."  
  
Mario, "I'll kill-a him!"  
  
Pikachu, "Piiiiiii!"  
  
They all start running toward Peach's castle. Everyone runs as fast as possible, but Samus her Dash Boots to beat the rest. As she approaches, they see Bowser's clown car approaching the castle.  
  
Bowser, "I don't believe it, me, the great King of Koopas, reduced to a chauffer."  
  
Medaknight, "No complaining, Turtle-boy. You couldn't handle the job, the boss got someone who could."  
  
Samus, "Hold it! Stop right there!"  
  
Bowser, "Hey, it's that Bounty Hunter. Wasn't she an All-Star?"  
  
MK, "I think so. But we didn't get authorization from the boss to do anything yet. I don't know exactly what he has planned for this one. Let's just go back for now. Next time, Bounty Hunter!"  
  
The clown car takes off and speeds through the sky. The rest of the group appears from behind a group of trees.  
  
Mario, "What-a did we miss?"  
  
Samus, "Just a pile of crap I think you're familiar with."  
  
Mario, "Willx3?"  
  
Samus, "Not literally..."  
  
Ash, "Bowser?"  
  
Samus, "Yup."  
  
Ash, "Nice! What do I win?"  
  
Samus, "You don't win anything"  
  
Ash, "That's not much of a contest."  
  
Samus, "It's not a contest!"  
  
Ash, "Well of course not, without a prize. Are you trying to cheat me?"  
  
Samus, "We don't have time for this."  
  
Ash, "Get ready Pikachu..."  
  
Pikachu, "Pika!"  
  
Samus, "All right, all right, I'll get you something later."  
  
Mario, "Weren't we-a going to Hyrule?"  
  
Misty, "The pipe was destroyed, remember?"  
  
Samus, "No problem, we'll just use my ship."  
  
Samus walks over to the edge of the forest and presses a button on her armor. Her ship decloaks. Samus, "Everyone inside. Let's see if we can find Link and find out what the hell is going on."  
  
Misty: "I'll stick around for a while, but we have to come back soon, I need to heal my pokemon and let Brock know where Ash is going."  
  
They all board the ship. It takes off and flies toward Hyrule.  
  
Ash: "Where's my prize Samus?  
  
Samus: "I said later!"  
  
Ash: "Don't forget..."  
  
The ship flies through the air and lands in another wooded area. The group gets out and looks up. They can see Hyrule castle. And on top...  
  
Samus: "Isn't that Link? What's he doing on the roof?"  
  
Mario: "Look!"  
  
Four starships are surrounding the roof of Hyrule Castle. Link and Zelda are on top, in fighting stances. The ships open and 4 people are seen inside the cockpit.  
  
Wolf: "A pleasure to meet you Princess Zelda. And Link, the legendary hero of time... It is a honor. Unfortunately, personal feelings cannot interfere in business. Farewell."  
  
Missiles are fired from each of the Wolfens and rapidly approach Link and Zelda.  
  
Wolf: "Nothing personal." 


	3. Tragedy

Chapter 3  
  
By Goa114  
  
Seeing this the whole gang ran towards the castle as fast as their measly legs could, hoping to get there in time, even though it seemed like a lost cause.  
  
At the same time Zelda and Link we're preparing to counter the barrage of missiles coming towards them with deadly accuracy.  
  
Zelda - LINK, STAY CLOSE TO ME!  
  
Zelda held her hands together and a blue glow surrounded her in what seemed like an energy shield.  
  
As soon as the missiles we're nearing Zelda's proximity, they started to lose velocity exponentially to come to a complete stop.  
  
Wolf tried to conceal his surprise, but couldn't help opening his eyes wide open to try to compute what exactly was happening.  
  
Zelda had the missiles under her power, she broke her shield with a loud shockwave that sent the missiles spinning out of control in the general direction they came from. She opened her eyes to see two of the missiles hit their targets, Wolf's ship had already started retreating and was left untouched, one of his comrade managed to dodge the out-of-control missile coming at him.  
  
The other two weren't as lucky: One of the deadly projectile crashed right into one's cockpit and blowed him into smithereens, the remaining ship lost a left wing to the explosion and crashed on the wall of the castle only to end his fall on the ground.  
  
Link sighed in relief.  
  
"If not for you, I'd be toast!"  
  
Zelda nodded with a smile, which quickly turned upside down as she heard a noise coming from behind them.  
  
As they both turned around they were surprised to see the whole gang finally making it to the top of the castle.  
  
Mario - Are-a you al-a-right?  
  
Link and Zelda both responded affirmatively  
  
Link - Thanks to Zelda's reflect shield.  
  
Ash - So what exacty happened here? Who were those goons?  
  
Link - Do I look like I have any idea?  
  
Luigi - Hmm well-a this isn't-a very good, could this-a be linked with what we saw-a earlier?  
  
Zelda - What?  
  
They all took turn explaining what had happened, everything was clear to Zelda and Link until it was Pikachu's turn...But Ash took care of the translation.  
  
Link - Well I do like riddles, but this one got me stumped... I think you guys have found our best clue: The "all star" he was talking about was probably the original cast of SSB, which would explain why I got attacked. And what might this "Kube" be?  
  
Zelda - I think its clear what we have to do now!  
  
*Everyone looks at her*  
  
Geez...*in an irritated voice* We have to find everyone of the All Stars before they are eliminated by who knows who!  
  
Everyone - Oh...right.  
  
Ash asked Mario where the closest all-star resided and Mario pointed towards the left  
  
Ash - Yea ok, but who IS it?  
  
Mario - Its-a Ness, not-a so far from here  
  
The gang and the 2 newly added members then left the castle to enter Samus's ship, but all they found were debris.  
  
Samus fell on her knees when she saw what was left of her prized ship, after the initial shock she soon understood that one of the remaining Star Wolf members had probably shot down her ship to prevent them from keeping up.  
  
They didn't keep stationnary long though, as they knew the only way left was on foot. And so they set up a rapid pace towards Ness's natal town, Onett.  
  
After many hours of walking they finally set foot in Onett ground, they could hear sirens in the distance. But it was only after 15 more minutes of walking that Mario got worried.  
  
Mario - I...I-a think these sirens are coming from-a Ness's house! We-a must get there at-a once!  
  
They all ran towards the slowly loudening sirens that we're emanating a feeling of depression and death.  
  
They turned the final corner only to see a crowd gathered in front of Ness's house.  
  
Police "no crossing" strips were surrounding the house, everyone was shocked and stood motionless in deception. Mario ran through the police line alone with a clear look of rage and sadness in his eyes.  
  
He slammed open the door and went upstairs to Ness's room which is where the policemen and Ness's mom's crying was coming from.  
  
Policeman - Hey you can't come in here!  
  
Mario - LET-A ME GO! WHAT HAS-A HAPPENED HERE??? *the policeman seeing a tear on Mario cheek figured out that he should just let Mario enter.  
  
He finally came through the door's opening only to see......  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Further Developments

Chapter 4: Further Developments  
  
By storm_the_castle  
  
Ness's room was a mess. Furniture was overturned and ripped. Decorations had been pulled off the walls and scattered across the floor. Various odds and ends had been strewn about as though a tornado had been dancing across the room. Most disturbing, however, were the bloodstains that added a gruesome element to what could otherwise be an entirely innocent scene. There wasn't much blood, the injured party in question wasn't in any life- threatening danger from the loss, but its presence was proof enough of the violence that had sullied this loving home.  
  
Ness himself was nowhere to be found. "Where-a is he? Where is-a Ness?" Mario gasped.  
  
The policeman leafed through his notebook, as if searching for something, but Mario could tell it was a delaying tactic. "About an hour ago Ness's mother heard what sounded like a scuffle coming from her son's room. She ran to see if Ness was all right, but found the door locked. By the time she forced it open, Ness and his attacker were gone. Out the window, apparently," the officer explained, nodding at the open window. A chilly wind blew through it, making the curtains wave like the hands of some dark specter.  
  
Mario bowed his head, and mentally vowed, "Itsa time to a-get a-serious."  
  
*  
  
Far away, in an unlit chamber, the subject of Mario's grief was having a hard time. It wasn't his many injuries, which left him sore but otherwise all right. Nor was it his headache, which pulsed so strongly as to make Ness want to vomit. No, the biggest inconvenience right now was his memory, or, more accurately, the lack of it. It had taken Ness forever just to remember his own name, and in the time since had made no further progress. Perhaps if he took a nap, he would be able to figure it out later. Yes, just a quick rest... But hours later, after a pleasant dream involving a delicious hamburger, a waitress named Paula, and a dancing Shy-Guy, Ness was still no closer to enlightenment.  
  
*  
  
"... and here I am," Misty finished explaining. As she and Brock had sat in the Pokecenter waiting area, the girl had told the tale of the last 24 hours. Exhausted, she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"You mean to tell me," Brock asked, "that you gave Luigi my pizza?" Misty thought of several replies to that question, none of which were very lady- like.  
  
Fortunately, her reputation was saved by the timely arrival of a distraction named Jigglypuff. The little pink Pokemon waddled over to them, and stared up at the young humans. "Hi Jigglypuff," Misty said, "have you come to sing us a song?"  
  
Jigglypuff looked straight into her eyes and replied, "No Misty, I have not. And let me just say, before I proceed, how sorry I am to have to do this." While Brock and Misty gaped with surprise, Jigglypuff's eyes flared with purple light, and both kids fell out of their chairs, catatonic.  
  
*  
  
Far away (not a new far away; we're going back to the old far away) a dark meeting of the minds was taking place. As the robed figure watched, flanked by the giant flying gloves, two holographic figures made their reports.  
  
"Sensor review of the battle shows that Mario and his friends were definitely there." Wolf's image turned to glare at the other holo. "You failed, Meta-Knight."  
  
Meta-Knight was fuming, but the robed figure spoke first. "Yet your targets escaped as well, Commander O'Donnell. I am most disappointed by the general incompetence I have seen as of late." The figure paused long enough for Wolf and Meta-Knight to grow uncomfortable, then resumed his speech. "But your efforts were still enough to delay the meddlers from saving Ness. That key pawn is now in my custody. You may continue with your efforts. But don't fail me again! I sense a new power at work, one who will not allow for any weaknesses."  
  
*  
  
At Hyrule Castle, a similar gathering was taking place. Seated in a circle in the Grand Dining Room were Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Samus (minus her helmet), Link, and Zelda. All discussion quieted as Ash returned from the infirmary where his friends were being kept. "Any change?" Zelda asked softly.  
  
"No," Ash answered, unable to say anymore. Fighting back tears, he sat down. Pikachu immediately jumped onto his lap.  
  
Zelda spoke up again. "Things are getting out of hand. Three of our friends have been hurt so far, and we still don't know why. We have to switch tactics. Link, if you'll continue?"  
  
The Hylian warrior stood up, used his hand to brush his impeccably cared- for hair, then spoke. "Even though Misty and Brock didn't appear in SSB, I still think we have to stick to our theory on the All-Stars. We'll split into teams of two, and warn or protect as many of the others as we can."  
  
Luigi jumped to his feet. "Dibs on-a Samus!" he called, grinning at the beautiful bounty hunter. She scowled and knocked him back into his seat with her cannon arm.  
  
Link continued as if nothing happened. "Mario and Luigi will go see Yoshi, and if they can, use him to hitch a ride to Donkey Kong. Zelda will take Ash and Pikachu to find Kirby. Samus and I will meet with Star Fox and Cpt. Falcon, since they shouldn't be too far apart. We leave immediately."  
  
*  
  
In a different castle, at the center of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess "Peach"Toadstool awoke with a start. She sat up in her bed, noting that it was still dark out. Then she heard the noise again, coming from the hall. Scared yet defiant, she wrapped a sheet around her body and went to investigate. Tiptoeing past the dartboard with a Princess Zelda picture taped to it, Peach snuck out into the hallway. "Toad?" she called. No response. Suddenly, a fearsome shape leapt out of the shadows, coming towards her. Frozen with terror, all Peach could do was raise her hands defensively, and scream long and loud.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Scum and Villany

Chapter 5   
  
by bunjiman008   
  
Ness suddenly woke with a start. He was sleeping, trying to see if his dreams could help him regain his memory, when he saw a vision. It was vague, unclear, but it did give Ness something to work on. He saw a woman with long blonde hair, and on top of that hair rested a little golden crown. She was wrapped in sheets. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared and she screamed.   
  
This was Ness' first big lead. He had remembered the girl, but from where he didn't know yet. He just knew that what happened to her had to be linked to what happened to himself, whatever it was. Ness couldn't get the facial expression of the woman out of his head. She looked so terrified……   
  
Ness knew she was important, but decided to see if he could recognize the shadow. It was big, and looked fierce, but from that, he couldn't figure any more. He sat for a while trying to connect what he just saw to himself.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Samus placed her hands to her hips in an irritated manner. Having her ship totally blown apart wasn't one of the best things to do to the bounty hunter. Link and Samus had voyaged back to her prized ship to see if there was anything they could use on their trip to find Fox and Captain Falcon. She looked up and down the entirety of the vehicle.   
  
"Hmm, I think it can be repaired. What about you, Link?" Samus asked.   
  
"Sure, it can be repaired, but not in enough time that we have," Link answered.   
  
"Well, I'm going to call some guys I know to come and pick it up and take it to a shop, k?"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"These guys. I just love them. They use me in their campaign." Samus then showed Link a picture of their advertisement: (image: Nintendo's "Get Instant Repair" ad featuring SNES Samus)  
  
"Oh yeah, those guys. Ok. Hurry up, though. We need to move quickly to get to Fox and Captain Falcon in time."   
  
"Don't worry, I will."   
  
After Samus had finished calling her friends at the repair shop, they searched inside the ship; they found that most of the useful items had already been stolen by thieves of the woods. They did get, however, some rations, a couple radios, energy chargers for Samus' suit, a Pocket Power's Morphing Tools Deluxe™, and some gems Samus found on a planet that were of good value that they could use for money and so Link could give one to Zelda when he met her. After they felt they couldn't find anything else, they decided to get out and see if they could find some way to get off the planet. On their way out, though, Samus noticed something flashing. On further inspection, she noticed that it was a tracking device.   
  
"How did one of those get on your ship?" Link questioned.   
  
"I don't know," she said. "I remember looking in this spot just a little while ago, and nothing was there. Now, I clearly have something there that wasn't."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Pretty sure."   
  
"Well, you must've missed it."   
  
"Must have. I'll get rid of it. Don't want anyone tracking my ship while it gets taken. Weird, though."   
  
Samus reached for the little device, picked it up, threw it hard onto the ground, and stomped on it, rotating her foot while she did it. She made certain that it didn't operate any more, then Link and she left to go find a ride.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Somewhere, in an unknown place, the robed man smiled.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Samus and Link looked around in the space-flight station. They had to see if they could rent a shuttle or hitch a ride with someone. Link preferred hitching a ride, while Samus preferred renting a shuttle. In their world, there was only one way to settle a dispute such as this one:   
  
"One, two, three, SHOOT!!!"   
  
"Ha, rock beats paper!" Link said.   
  
"Yeah, well if we can't get a ride, we're getting our own," Samus complained.   
  
They continued their search around the station, looking for any willing pilot who would lend them a hand. Most claimed that they were either booked or just didn't want to, and one even said that he couldn't because if he did, his wife would beat him with a croquet mallet that was covered in maple syrup for giving rides on her airplane. They were running out of pilots, and finally, they found one that sounded interested.   
  
"So, you want me to fly you to this guy, Fox, right? Well, you want me to take you to his ship, the Great Fox, and then when you get him you can go find this racer Captain Falcon? Is that right?"   
  
"Yes, that's right, Mr. Solo," Link said. Han Solo looked back at him skeptically.   
  
"I don't know, kid, what's in it for me?" Han asked.   
  
Samus slammed her fist onto the table, then opened her hand up, and showed that it contained one of the very valuable gems.   
  
"How about this?" she said, in a tone of voice that signifies finishes in conversation.   
  
Han Solo saw the gem, and looked back up to Link and Samus. "I want more."   
  
"How much?" Samus asked.   
  
"Seven," Han replied.   
  
"Two."   
  
"Six, and that's final."   
  
"Three, and that's final."   
  
"Hey, don't push it, missy."   
  
"Well, I don't think you can afford to not have some of these very valuable gems. I know your debts. Take three, and after that, I will tell you where you can get more from exactly where I got it from."   
  
Han Solo thought about this. Three was a little low, but he did desperately need the money. "How do I know you aren't lying about the other gems?"   
  
"You don't."   
  
Solo was once again faced with another tough position. He knew he couldn't win, so he gave in.   
  
"Alright, I'll take three, but if those gems aren't there, I'm after your head!"   
  
"Fine."   
  
And so the deal between Han Solo and Samus Aran was closed. Link just stood there, very confused. "I'll never understand those bounty hunters."   
  
"Chewy, get the Millennium Falcon ready, we've got passengers." Chewbacca made a series of grunts. Han said, "I know, I don't like them either. And of course they smell."   
  
After a while, the Millennium Falcon was on its way to its destination, the Great Fox. It took a few hours, but they finally made it to the Great Fox.   
  
Link looked out the window. He knew at once the Great Fox was in trouble. One of the wings was missing, and there were many fighter planes flying around. And, in the middle of it all, was Fox, in a spacesuit, and unconscious.   
  
To be continued…… 


	6. Great Fox Tragedy

Chapter 6: Great Fox Tragedy   
  
by Waluigi911   
  
Samus gasped, "On no! Fox and his gang are in trouble!"   
  
"Don't worry, this baby can shoot down those little fighters," Han Solo assured.   
  
Han began to shoot the small ships that forever bombarded the Great Fox with their guns.   
  
"Yeah! People came to help!" Slippy shouted to Peppy, Falco, and Rob.   
  
"Thank goodness. My ship is almost through," Peppy commented.   
  
"You're old anyway," the blue, stuck-up bird known as Falco stated.   
  
Meanwhile, some enemy ships changed their target to the Millenium Falcon. The big ship shook and rattled.   
  
"Are you sure that this piece of junk will hold together?" Samus inquired.   
  
"Of course she will! And don't call her a piece of junk!" answered Han. Then saying under his breath, "Hold together."   
  
"Great Fox has 60% damage," Rob informed the Starfox team.   
  
"Uh oh! If we don't get rid of these bogies fast, we're goners!" Peppy exclaimed.   
  
The Millenium Falcon and the Starfox team, teamed up, were able to shoot down more and more, reducing the number of bogies. Soon, they dissipated the bogie group completely.   
  
Everyone landed; Peppy quickly ran in, suited up, and went back out to retrieve Fox.   
  
Peppy took Fox to the sick bay, "Rob, see what you can do."   
  
"Affirmative."   
  
Peppy walked into the cafeteria where everyone was sitting around, refreshing and talking.   
  
"If you don't mind… Sammie," Han began.   
  
"The name's Samus," Samus interrupted.   
  
"Whatever. If you don't mind, I'd like to know the location of those gems now."   
  
"Well, I found them not too far from where we met. About thirty miles southwest from the building."   
  
"Come on, Chewy, we're leaving."   
  
Han quickly stood up and ran to his ship, eager for the gems; Chewbacca followed.   
  
"Why did you lie to him?" Link asked Samus.   
  
"That's what we bounty hunters often do," answered Samus   
  
"Is Fox okay, Peppy?" Slippy asked.   
  
"I don't know," answered the elderly hare.   
  
Just then Rob entered the room to say, "You may now see Fox."   
  
Everyone stood up to proceed to the sick bay.   
  
"Humph," stated Falco, yet he followed.   
  
Peppy was the first to enter, then followed Samus, Slippy, Link, and finally Falco. They all entered as quietly as possible.   
  
Peppy approached the side of the cot Fox was lying in. For a moment, Fox didn't move.   
  
"Fox?" Peppy whispered.   
  
Fox slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. Peppy was filled with joy to see his friend's descendant remain alive.   
  
"Fox, what happened?" Peppy quietly inquired.   
  
Fox lay there for a moment, breathing silently, then slowly began to speak, "I… I don't know…"   
  
Peppy started to reply when they suddenly heard, "Intru –" cut off with an echoing explosion. Peppy quickly stood up with his eyes opened wide. Everyone quickly set all of his or her senses alert. A gaseous cloud suddenly appeared before the doorway.   
  
"Close the door!" Peppy shouted.   
  
Falco quickly did so before any of the dangerous gas could enter.   
  
Several more explosions were heard; unexpectedly, the medical technology that Rob had connected with Fox exploded. Fox's cot tipped over. Tubes were spraying fluid throughout the room. Steam was rising out of the heart analyzer.   
  
"Oh no!" Slippy panicked, "Without the medical machines, Fox might die!"   
  
To be continued... 


	7. Fox’s end?

Chapter 7 : Fox's end?   
  
by Bowser64Koopa   
  
Fox : Ouch!   
  
Fox lays motionless but still breathing   
  
Peppy : Oh no! I must find those pills ROB told me about. He said it would keep Fox ok for a while without those machine's help!   
  
Slippy : Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go find them!!!   
  
Falco : I will go! Even though I think Fox isn't as good as me, I need some competition damnit! And you two losers are nothing compared to him!   
  
Slippy : Shut up and get going then and watch out for the gas!   
  
Samus : This should help him a little.   
  
Samus gives some liquid and makes Fox drink it   
  
Link : What is that?   
  
Samus : A special drink that restores a little of you. We have the formula for full restore but it hasn't been proven to work yet.   
  
Link : Why don't you use it then?   
  
Samus : It might kill him faster than he is now!   
  
Link : oh! Damn I am stupid for asking that!   
  
***~Meanwhile~***   
  
Falco : Yes! This gas mask works better than I expected.   
  
Unknown voice : Where did you find it?   
  
Falco : oh over …. There   
  
Falco quickly turns to see a shadow but is hit by a lead pipe   
  
Unknown person : You will never see Fox live!   
  
Falco : *faintly* uh who are you?   
  
The Unknown person come out to revile the dirty ray himself…. A DIRTY RAT!   
  
Dirty Rat : I am Andross!   
  
Falco : Andross! You are not Andross! Andross is a monkey   
  
Andross : Yes but technology has allowed me to place my brain inside of an ordinary rat!   
  
Falco : How come you can still be alive in this smoke!   
  
Andross : Since I am a rat body that was killed by rat poisoning, it is used to it and this rat poision gas has no affect on me!   
  
Falco : Well thanks for letting me recover while you kept jabbering about your stupidity!   
  
Falco kicks Andross away and runs toward the pills location   
  
Andross : Damn I can't believe a bird brain out smarted me! AHHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Andross punches the wall and a piece of the ceiling falls and falls on him   
  
Andross : Ouch!   
  
Falco : ok now to the pills!   
  
Falco runs but is cut off by a strange Cat person   
  
Garfield : excuse me do you have any lasagna?   
  
Falco : no…   
  
Garfield then spreads his arms and thousands of mice come from behind Falco and Garfield   
  
Garfield : Then you can't pass!!!   
  
Will Falco get passed Garfield? Will he get the pills for Fox? How does this chapter go with the story?   
  
B64K : Heck if I know I'm not doing the next chapter! 


	8. That's gotta smart

Chapter 8: That's gotta smart...   
  
by storm_the_castle   
  
Falco stood his ground against the tide of mice, focusing only on the fat orange cat who stood in the way. He drew his blaster and took aim.   
  
"A blaster?" shouted Garfield. "You think you can stop me with a mere blaster? And I thought Odie was stupid!"   
  
"Say goodnight, tubby!" Falco muttered as he squeezed the trigger. The laser bolt impacted against Garfield's head, which exploded spectacularly. "I got him!" Falco exulted. "I got him! The lasagna is dead; LONG LIVE THE LASANGA!"   
  
*   
  
Back in the medicenter, Fox was not improving. "ROB, what's going on out there?" Peppy shouted into the com.   
  
"I found him," ROB reported. "He took a shot at me as I approached, and is now lying on the ground mumbling something about Italian cuisine. His gas mask is operating at only 88 percent efficiency; I think he got a wiff of this gas, if you catch my meaning."   
  
"Well that's just Prime," Peppy complained. "All right, get the pills and get back here. We may need some of your parts to get these life support systems working again."   
  
"Roger that," ROB replied sullenly. Fortunately, there were no more delays, and soon enough Fox was on his way to recovery.   
  
"How's Falco doing, ROB?" Link inquired.   
  
"Sailor Moon is after me! Help! HELP!"   
  
"He's doing just fine," ROB answered.   
  
"So," Peppy asked Samus, "what brings you and your friend all this way?"   
  
Samus explained everything that had happened in chapters 1-5. "And if you could give us a ride to pick up Cpt. Falcon, we can get back to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible."   
  
"Roger that," croaked Slippy, "but will the Great Fox make it in this condition? Between those enemy fighters, and Andross... or whoever it was... we're in pretty bad shape!"   
  
"I've been with this ship for 30 years, Slip, and I know her better than I know my Arwing. She'll make it. Next stop: Mute City!"   
  
*   
  
Far, far away, the cloaked man was admiring his handiwork. He walked in a circle around Ness and the psi-dampener, inspecting with a slow cautious manner. Satisfied, he strode over to Toadstool's cell. He gazed through the bars at the Princess, who was chained to a wall within the cell.   
  
Toadstool was nearly naked, her modesty preserved only by a ripped sheet she had dragged with her from the castle. Yet the cloaked man was beyond such such decadent concerns. He saw not a woman, but a pawn, a lifeless object to be used and discarded.   
  
Peach ("I'll never get used to calling her that," the cloaked man thought) suddenly noticed her observer, and started shouting for answers and explanations. The man didn't speak, but simply walked away. Two of the four were now in his power, and soon enough, the Kube would be as well. As he walked back to the Command Center, he whispered the ancient riddle.   
  
"First, in innocence, to speak with thought.   
  
"Next, in beauty, to speak with compassion.   
  
"Third, in duty, to speak with fire.   
  
"Now, in youth, to speak with the sword."   
  
The cloaked man's quiet laughter spread through the gloom. Soon, Roy would be his, and then the boy, and finally, the Kube...   
  
*   
  
"A short-a-cut, huh?"   
  
"Yoshi!"   
  
"Shut-a up, Luigi, and-a help me with the map!"   
  
"That map is-a worthless! It was-a printed back when-a Mega Man was still a Nintendo exclusive!"   
  
"Perhaps *I* can be of assistance?" came a cultered, accented voice.   
  
The Mario bros and their friend Yoshi turned to see the speaker. Before them stood a young man wearing a fashionable medieval tunic and a flowing blue cape. More eye-catching than the sword that hung at his side was his bright blue hair.   
  
"Um... yes. We are-a little lost. Canna you tell me how to get to-a Kongo Jungle?"   
  
"Prince Marth sure can! He knows everything! He's the greatest!" The new speaker was dressed in the same style as Marth, except his outfit was a bit more colorful and ornate. His hair was a normal, heathy red.   
  
"Calm down, Roy. I *am* the greatest, but I'm sure our guests aleady knew that." He turned to Mario and winked. "Sidekicks, you know how it is."   
  
The five debated for a while, and were on the verge of figuring the map out when something altogether unexpected happened. There came a flash, the sound of thunder, and when the smoke cleared, the King of Evil stood before them.   
  
And Bowser, too. "Wow," coughed the Koopa King, "you're gonna have to teach me that trick."   
  
Ganondorf flicked his cape dramatically, and pointed with his huge sword at the heroes. "Get them."   
  
Bowser lept into action with an agility impossible for a creature his size. "Like the new hat, Mario?" Bowser asked, motioning to the silly-looking bunny ears that now sat on his head. "It was a present my friend here." But Mario was fast, too. He attacked Bowser, mixing his street fighting moves with a magical ability to toss fireballs. Luigi backed him up, but this time, Bowser came out ahead. With his massive strength, he was able to shrug off the attacks of the Mario Bros. They, however, proved unable to take more than a few hits from the Bwahaha Bard.   
  
"Well, that didn't take much," Bowser commented as he gazed at the unconscious bodies of the plumbers.   
  
"Yeah, but this will!" Marth struck while Bowser was distracted, lashing out at the lizard with the tip of his sword. Marth might have won, if he had used strategy and fought with both brains and blades, but he didn't.   
  
Almost as if he thought he were being recorded, Marth made one grandstanding play after another, grinning slyly like a cinema star. It didn't take Bowser much to knock the swordsman back. "Now you die, little man."   
  
"No one can defeat Prince Marth!" Roy knocked Bowser upside the head with his flaming sword. The Koopa King grunted, and fell to the ground with a massive boom. He moaned once, and stayed down. "You did it, Marth!"   
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Marth replied as he scrambled to his feet and struck a heroic pose. "Now, let's wake the Mario Bros and-" he ended his sentence by sailing into the sky covered in purple flames.   
  
Ganondorf quickly turned to Roy, and blasted the young sidekick with a bolt of paralyzing energy. By the time Marth's unconsious form hit the ground again, the battle was over. Yoshi, his eyes glowing purple, looked to Ganondorf. "Good work. Take Roy and get out of there before any of the Cloaked Man's forces arrive. And bring Bowser. He may not be very high in the Cloaked One's organization, but a spy is still quite useful." Ganondorf nodded once. He swung Roy over his shoulder, and walked away, dragging Bowser by the tail.   
  
To be continued... 


	9. Wake Up Call

Chapter 9   
  
by JoeyDK87   
  
*Ring Ring*   
  
Kirby turned over in his bead, bah let the machine pick it up.   
  
*Click* Hey this is Kirby, I'm not here right now, so just leave a message and when I get back, I'll call you back.   
  
Kirby, Pick up the phone!   
  
The voice didn't ring a bell, but it sounded urgent.   
  
Kirby! Well when you get this message be on your gaurd! A bunch of guys are going evil and killing some people, you have to - what the? Who is tha - ACKKKKKKKK *click*   
  
Kirby bolted up, forget sleep, something isn't right, especially the called just dieing like that. He went to the caller id. Ash Ketchum? Isn't that Pikachu's owner or something? He crowtched as he got the phone book to feel a sudden rush of air about 1 inch above his head. A loud THWAPING noice came right afterwards, he looked to the wall to see a familiar sword stuck to the wall, right where he was standing, he quickly spun around and found the person- he was cloaked with a blue cape.   
  
"Meta Knight, what you doing here?"   
  
"I've come to kill you Kirby, as you might have guessed"   
  
"You can't kill me if your life depened on it"   
  
"Watch me"   
  
Meta Knight jumped for his sword and leaped off the wall trying to slice, but Kirby ducked upperkicking Meta Knight's face, as he flew upwards he threw his sword towards the ground sliceing kirby's right side. Kirby groaned as the pain rushed over him, he struggled to ignore it as he grabbed and thrown his hammer at Meta Knight, he dodged it and landed on the ground, looking at the half-fallen Kirby.   
  
"Too easy"   
  
"Look...behind...you" Kirby struggled to say/   
  
Meta Knight turned around just to be smacked in the face by the richocheted hammer Kirby threw. The force was so strong that it threw him to the oppisite wall, rendering him unconcus. Kirby breathed heavly, he was weak. Suddenly the door was busted open, as a familar yellow creature ran up to him.   
  
"Dude! What the hell happened?"   
  
"Had an ecounter of an old enemy"   
  
"YOUR BLEEDING TO DEATH MAN"   
  
"Oh so thats why i'm hurting."   
  
"Mew are you stupid!"   
  
"OH yes, I think your trainer was attacked."   
  
"Ash? Oh crap. First we have to get you to the hospital"   
  
"Can we hurry, your looking pretty blurry too me"   
  
Kirby couldn't keep his eyes open, he felt so tired... he struggled to stay awake, if he fell asleep... Ahh a small nap wouldn't hurt... he dozed off slowly...   
  
To be continued... 


	10. The Great Smashing Countdown

Chapter 10   
  
by girl_unclothed   
  
10 Hours Ago...   
  
"Any luck reaching Kirby yet?" Zelda asked as she pushed through crowd.   
  
"Nope," responded Ash as he hung up the pay phone. "I keep getting his answering machine."   
  
"Oh well," Zelda declared. "It was worth a try, anyway. Come on, I think I may have found a ride to Pop Star that will suit our needs. A man named Captain Solo has agreed to take us there for only 17,000..."   
  
6 Hours Ago...   
  
"Samus?"   
  
"In here, Link."   
  
Link strode into the room that Samus's voice came from. "Peppy says we'll be landing at Mute City soon, and he wants us to..." Link's voice trailed off as he laid eyes on his friend. The Power Suit, the set of armor that most people associated with the famous Metroid-hunter, was lying on the floor connected to some kind of machinery. And standing above it, wearing only a black string-bikini, was the beautiful bounty hunter herself.   
  
Samus gave a little laugh at Link's staring. "What, haven't you ever seen a mostly naked girl before?"   
  
"Yeah, that's it exactly," Link retorted, making a poor attempt to hide his obvious interest. "What's wrong with your armor?"   
  
"Nothing. I just figured that now would be as good a time as any to give it a recharge. Mute City is a little rough, so I want to every possible advantage. You know, you should really look into getting a suit of armor. All *real* heroes have one."   
  
Link scoffed. "Maybe a weak girl like you needs armor, but not me. The only thing I need to get by is this beauty." As he spoke, Link drew his legendary blade, the Master Sword, and held it high above his head.   
  
"Weak?" Samus exclaimed, her reaction only partially exaggerated. "I could take you any day of the week, with or without my armor!"   
  
"So take me," Link said softly. The silence that followed was profound, but short lived. Just as Samus was about to speak, the intercom blared to life. "Link and Samus to the bridge. We're beginning landing maneuvers."   
  
"You coming?" Link asked.   
  
"You go on ahead," Samus replied teasingly. "A girl prefers a little privacy when getting dressed."   
  
Smiling, Link left the room.   
  
4 Hours Ago...   
  
Zelda waved her hand, and the last creature ignited into flame. It thrashed around for a bit, then lay still, and finally faded into nothing. She looked around, but there were no more opponents, so the princess took off in a run towards Kirby's house. Hopefully, Ash would already be there, but Zelda wasn't going to take that chance. If there were anymore of those... fighting wire-frame creatures, the young Pokemon trainer would need her help.   
  
3 Hours Ago...   
  
"Alright," Peppy explained, "here's the deal. It'll take these guys a full 3 days to finish repairs on the Great Fox. Slippy and me will stay here to keep an eye on things, but I think the rest of you should head out now. No telling how hard it will be to get a hold of Falcon."   
  
"Aw, come on! You mean have I have to go with these losers?" Falco complained.   
  
Samus grabbed him by his cranial feathers. "Shut up. And start walking."   
  
"Yessir... er, I mean ma'am... er, I mean..."   
  
"Save it. Let's go guys."   
  
"Yessir!" shouted Link and Fox. Samus sighed.   
  
1 Hour Ago...   
  
"Kar annee somo tah. Kar annee somo tah. Kar annee somo tah," Zelda repeated as she lay her hands on Ash's forehead. He moaned softly, but otherwise didn't react. Zelda continued the chant.   
  
"What's going on?" Kirby asked Pikachu. His injuries were now only distant memories thanks to Zelda's healing powers. Pikachu explained everything, starting with the dark and stormy night and culminating in the sudden attack of the Fighting Wire Frames. Kirby of course understood anything. He was of course fluent in over 151 dialects of Pokemonese. "So what are going to do about it?" Kirby asked. Pikachu replied. The pink puffball understood the short message as "I have no idea..."   
  
Now   
  
"Oh, my-a aking a-head!"   
  
"Shut up, little jump-man!"   
  
Mario felt something sharp poke him in the stomach. "Ow-a! Watch where you are-a sticking that-a thing!" Opening his eyes, Mario looked around. He was tied to a steak, stuck in the ground near what looked to be the great Kremling family reunion. On either side of him, still unconscious, Luigi and Marth were in the same mess.   
  
In the center of the jungle clearing, a large pot of water was starting to come to a boil. "Oh, yeah," the Kremling guard said when he saw Mario's expression, "we gonna cook little jump-man and friends real good. Heh."   
  
To be continued... 


	11. Busted!

Chapter 11: Busted!   
  
by Waluigi911  
  
"Guys!" Mario tried to awaken the unconscious comrades, "Wake up!"   
  
"Shut up!" a Kremling said to him, "The pot is almost ready."   
  
Mario looked at the ordinary ropes and smiled slyly. As soon as the Kremlings looked away, Mario began burning the rope with an ignited finger; soon, Mario was free. As soon as Mario freed himself, the Kremlings turned around.   
  
Mario tossed a fireball onto the ropes that held Marth; Prince Marth regained consciousness just as the ropes released him. Marth fell to the ground just as a spear stuck the steak that he was tied to; Marth looked up to see several angry Kremlings. Prince Marth felt for his sword, but found that it was gone; it was then that he noticed a very proud and smirking Kremling holding the sword. The Kremling ran to the prince and thrust his sword at Marth; Marth rolled out of the way just as the blade pierced the ground. The minute the saber cleaved the grassy earth; Marth thrust his right foot into the Kremling's stomach. The Kremling released his hold on the sword's hilt and grasped his stomach with both claws; Marth took this opportunity to stand up and pull the sword out of the soil. Marth turned to see Mario and Luigi motioning for him to follow them; he rushed to their side.   
  
"We can't fight them," Mario stated hurriedly as he began to run, "We have to ruuun!"   
  
Luigi and Marth followed Mario into the shrubs with the Kremlings close on their tail; they soon lost sight of Mario, but they were following his trail. They suddenly came upon the end of the trail and were pulled to the side by someone. Thinking it was a Kremling; Luigi was about to shout when he realized it was a gloved hand.   
  
"Mario—" Luigi began to exclaim.   
  
Mario put his hand over Luigi's mouth, "Sh!"   
  
They both crouched down behind a boulder and watched dozens of Kremlings rush by into the jungle; just as the rest of the parade passed them; they heard a familiar noise.   
  
"That's-a DK," Mario and Luigi said in unison.   
  
"Hey! That's-a my line!" they both snapped at each other… in unison…   
  
"Hey!" they repeated the process.   
  
"Shush! Do you want the Kremlings to hear you?" Marth interrupted their quarrel.   
  
"Okay," they both replied to him… in unison, they gave each other dirty looks.   
  
"Ha!" the brothers laughed in unison and pointed at each other, "Your face is dirty."   
  
Marth cleared his throat and drew his sword.   
  
"Let's-a go!" the Mario Brothers quickly went back to the Kremling campsite.   
  
Upon arrival to the campsite, they could tell that there were six Kremlings left. They heard Donkey Kong's weird noises again. This time it sounded a lot closer, in fact, it sounded like DK was in the campsite beyond the light the fire cast.   
  
"Mario," Prince Marth began giving orders, "you take those two. Luigi, you take those two. I'll take those two. Understood?"   
  
Both of the brothers nodded.   
  
"Then let's go!" Marth cried as he entered the campsite.   
  
The Mario Brothers also exited the brush shouting in unison, "Let's-a go!"   
  
Prince Marth quickly advanced upon his two select Kremlings and drew his sword; Marth took a running jump and slashed one Kremling as he sailed over its head. The green crocodilian hit the ground instantly dead, as it had received a blow to its head. The other Kremling tackled Marth as soon as his feet touched the land; the force caught Marth by surprise and he let go of his sword. Marth watched in horror (while he fell) as the sword stuck itself in a tree four yards away. The Kremling had his arms wrapped around Marth so that the prince couldn't escape; just before they hit the ground, Marth somehow freed his left hand and placed it on the ground. Using all his strength to push up, Marth got the heavier Kremling to land on the ground instead of him. This surprised the Kremling and caused him to let go; the moment the Kremling released Marth, the prince ran to the tree that held his sword and pulled it out. Marth turned around to see the Kremling charging him; Marth sidestepped and let the Kremling run into the tree. The dazed Kremling didn't last long though, as Marth finished him with a combo.   
  
Mario sent a volley of fireballs upon one Kremling before he sent his fist into the other Kremling's face. The burned Kremling shouted in pain and angrily charged Mario; seeing this, Mario quickly jumped out of the way. Unable to stop, the Kremling rammed his companion into a tree. The crushed Kremling fell to the ground dead.   
  
"Flabby!" screamed the burned Kremling, "NOO! I shall avenge your death!"   
  
The Kremling turned around and snorted angrily as he charged Mario again; Mario waited for the right moment and whipped out his cape and hit the Kremling with it. The Kremling was suddenly spun around and ran into the tree before he could stop; it fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
Mario danced around for a short moment before flashing the "peace" sign while shouting, "It's-a me a Mario!"   
  
Luigi ran up to his two Kremlings, stopped, stuck out his tongue, and made that spitting noise. The angered Kremlings immediately ran at Luigi; Luigi began to run around the campsite while taunting them and making fun of them with his words. The Kremlings soon became enraged and did all they could to get to him. Seeing this, Luigi jumped over the boiling, hot pot that was meant for him and his friends. Without eve noticing it, the Kremlings ran straight into the cauldron. The boiling hot water and burning logs for heating the water caused them to cried in agony as they quickly began running around like mad. Luigi picked up a large stick and held it near the ground as a burning Kremling ran by. By hitting the stick with the feet, the Kremling tripped and tumbled head over heels into the other Kremling that happened to be in his path at the time. Acting quickly, Luigi ran by them and hit each of them on the head with the stick he held in his hand; the Kremlings passed out.   
  
Luigi spun around and stopped while holding up the "peace" sign as he shouted, "It's-a me a Luigi!"   
  
"Hey! That's-a my line!" Mario called from the other end of the campsite.   
  
Before Luigi could reply or Marth could interrupt the argument about to ensue, DK called. Peering through the darkness, Marth could see something shiny.   
  
"Follow me!" Marth said as he rushed to the location.   
  
Marth soon found that the shiny object was a bar of Donkey Kong's cage reflecting the moon's light.   
  
"DK!" Mario exclaimed   
  
"Donkey Kong!" exclaimed Luigi.   
  
"DK!" repeated Mario.   
  
"Donkey Kong is-a here!" Luigi added, "Huh!"   
  
"He's the leader of the bunch!"   
  
"You know him well!"   
  
"Okay, guys!" Marth interrupted their rap, "Business come before pleasure. We're going to have to break up the dance party to rescue the gorilla in distress."   
  
"Ruh! Rah!" DK fiercely rattled the cage door.   
  
Marth performed a special move with his sword to break the lock on the door; the door swung open allowing the Kong to lumber out to freedom. DK motioned for them to follow him as he shambled through the woods; the rescuers followed.   
  
As they journeyed through the trees and bushes, DK began to ramble on in the language that the others couldn't understand.   
  
"Wait! I think I have one of those translator thingies in my pocket," Mario stated as he reached into his pocket.   
  
Mario pulled out a set of earphones and put them on.   
  
"Uh ruh?" DK stopped.   
  
"Yes," Mario replied.   
  
"What did he say?" Luigi and Marth asked Mario in unison.   
  
"Hey! Are-a you two in-a cahoots!" Luigi exclaimed.   
  
"Shut up," Marth quietly replied.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Marth turned back to Mario and repeated the question.   
  
"He asked me if it worked," Mario answered.   
  
DK began rambling on again in his animal noises.   
  
"He says that King K.Rool captured him," Mario explained to the others, "King K.Rool kept mumbling about some sort of prize… and DK likes Candy Kong."   
  
The instant Mario said that, DK spun around and picked up Mario while grunting his language.   
  
"Okay! I'm sorry! DK didn't say that!" Mario said quickly.   
  
DK put him back down and continued on the journey. Soon, they reached the edge of the forest and peered through the bushes to see a large, metal building. Several wire models of men and women were patrolling almost all of the area; spotlights on the building were also scanning the area. Suddenly, a spotlight fell on the four all-stars and all attention focused on them.   
  
"Busted!" Luigi and Mario quietly said… in unison…  
  
To be continued... 


	12. United They Stand

Chapter 12: United They Stand   
  
by storm_the_castle & girl_unclothed   
  
"Milord! Milord! We are registering intruders on our scopes! The wire frames have been dispatched." The Master Hand was nearly as frantic as his brother as he burst into the Cloaked One's room.   
  
The Cloaked One sighed and stretched out with his mind. "It is the Mario Brothers. With them are Prince Marth and that walking carpet Donkey Kong. This is most unfortunate."   
  
Master Hand shook with nervousness. "What will we do?!? We only have two of the four! We're no match for their combined power!"   
  
The Cloaked One hissed with scorn. "Control yourself, you worthless drone! All this means is that we must now step up our schedule ignore our safeguards. Defeat is a possibility, but the odds remain in our favor. You and Crazy Hand get out there, and destroy the meddlers. I'll contact Mewtwo."   
  
Master Hand hurried to obey.   
  
*   
  
Outside, Mario and his friends were fighting for their lives. The Wire Frame warriors were weak, but there seemed to be an endless supply of them. Donkey Kong continuously slapped the ground, damaging the Wire Frames with the ensuing shockwaves. Mario, Luigi, and Marth remained just outside of DK's range, dispatching any attackers too clever to fall for the primate's trap.   
  
They were doing okay so far, but they couldn't keep this up forever...   
  
*   
  
A Warp Star sped through the sky, speedily ferrying its passengers to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Kirby steered, as he had the most experience, while the others held on for dear life.   
  
Ash, now healed thanks to Hylian Magic, was thoroughly enjoying the ride, but Pikachu was beginning to look a little ill. Zelda, however, was completely oblivious, her sense concentrated on other matters. Suddenly, she spoke. "Kirby, stop here!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Something is going on below us! Circle for a bit while I take care of something, then land us as hard as you can!" While Kirby complied, Zelda closed her eyes and activated her magic.   
  
*   
  
Link was feeling uneasy in the Mute City nightclub. All around him were neon lights, flashing holograms, and beings too alien for description. It was all a bit overwhelming.   
  
Next to him, Fox and Falco enjoyed a drink while Samus chatted with Captain Falcon. "And then they blew up my ship! Can you believe the nerve of those guys?"   
  
Falcon nodded with sympathy. "That's a tough break, sweet stuff. Murder and kidnapping are one thing, but trashing someone's ship is really crossing the line."   
  
Samus gritted her teeth. "We could have really used it, too. I had to hire Han..."   
  
As Samus spoke, Link felt the world fade around him. [Link! You are needed right away!]   
  
"Zelda?" he asked.   
  
[Yes! Teleport to my position immediately.]   
  
"It's too great a range," Link explained. "I don't have enough power."   
  
It was a few moments before Zelda replied. [Use our mental bond to tap into my power. That should be enough. I'll keep just enough for you to sense my location.]   
  
"But you'll-"   
  
[It doesn't matter,] Zelda interrupted. [Destinies are unfolding, and we must accept the costs. Please, Link.]   
  
Link sighed, and nodded in agreement. The techno-nightclub swirled back into existance. "Okay, everyone, time to go. Zelda has summoned me, and think we better get a move on."   
  
The others looked at him. "Watcha talkin' bout, Willis?" Falco asked.   
  
"No time to explain! We're needed right now! Stand together and I'll handle the rest." The others did as they were told, and Link began calling upon the spell known as Farore's Wind.   
  
*   
  
The Cloaked One nodded at the pokemon's hologram in a friendly manner. "Greetings, Mewtwo. I have decided to make a deal after all."   
  
Although the psychic-type's face remained stoic, his eyes conveyed a full blown smirk. "Are you now? This wouldn't have anything to do with the All-Stars playing in your front yard, would it?"   
  
The Cloaked One's voice was icy. "It is true that I am bargaining from a desperate position, but I am willing to pay a fair price. The location of the Ruins, in exchange for Roy, and the use of your minions."   
  
Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise. "The Ruins?!? I agree to your price! I'll teleport them to you immediately." Behind the Cloaked One, a large group suddenly appeared from thin air.   
  
Roy was unconscious, and wrapped in heavy chains. The others were awake, and ready for action.   
  
The Cloaked One whispered a string of descriptions to the holographic pokemon, and then ended the transmission. Let Mewtwo have the Ruins. There was so much more power at stake.   
  
*   
  
Donkey Kong was getting tired. He had been slapping the ground for a full twenty minutes now. His hands were starting to feel sore, and he had many painful bruises from Wire Frames who had managed to land a hit or two before dying.   
  
Slap slap, slap slap.   
  
He could see Marth, Mario, and Luigi, fighting desperately against the endless waves. They were all swaying on their feet, and heavily damaged. A solid blow could finish any of them.   
  
Slap slap, slap slap.   
  
Donkey Kong continued to pound, but knew it was futile. There were a hundred or more Wire Frames left to go, and who knows what would come after that.   
  
Slap slap, slap slap.   
  
What with the din of the battle, DK completely missed the soft whistling sound that would soon turn the tide. Everyone, in fact, was taken by surprise when the Warp Star landed right in the middle of the Wire Frame army.   
  
Boom.   
  
*   
  
Kirby bounced off the ground like he was made of rubber, and as he descended again rained a fury of blows on the last few Wire Frames. Within a second, the battle was over. Ash and Pikachu stood guard over Zelda, who was now unconscious.   
  
Mario sat down and gave a breathless laugh. "Mama mia! Are we-a glad to see-a you!" His happiness was short lived. From the fortress, two giant hands wearing matching white gloves, floated into the air.   
  
"Now, All-Stars, by command of the Kube Master, you must die!"   
  
"Yeah! Ha ha! And between you and me, hee hee hee, I'm really gonna enjoy it! Ho!"   
  
Then, in the next of what has been a long string of sudden entrances, a green light appeared, and from it stepped a new group.   
  
Link, the Hero of Time, had the Master Sword in his hands. Samus Aran, the galaxy's greatest hunter, pointed her fully charged plasma cannon. Fox McCloud, the Star Fox, smirked as he flipped off the safety on his laser pistol. Falco Lombardi, the arrogant ace, scowled and readied his own blaster. Captain Falcon, F-Zero champion, cracked his knuckles.   
  
Link smiled. "Our mission is to inflict massive amounts of pain and suffering on anyone attempting to hurt our friends."   
  
"I love my job," Fox declared.   
  
"Pikachu, Kirby, go give 'em a hand," Ash ordered.   
  
The All Stars lined up, facing the giant Hands. No one moved. "Show time," Samus said.   
  
*   
  
The Cloaked One watched on his security monitors as the newly arrived heroes systematically beat the Hands into the ground. Master and Crazy Hand fought well, working together to direct their great strength against their opponents.   
  
But the All-Stars were just too good. Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were simply too quick for the Hands, and used their agility to keep the larger combatants distracted. Just for the thrill of it, they were landing blows with utter impunity.   
  
Samus and Pikachu were hanging back, directing a storm of missiles and lightning straight into the Hands. The personal deflector shields worn by the Star Fox team made sure even the most wild misses were funneled back at the targets.   
  
And Link and Kirby stood in the midst of it all, striking with sword and hammer, taking the most risk but yielding the most effect. At this rate, the Hands would be dead in minutes.   
  
The Cloaked One sighed. Some days, you have to do everything yourself.   
  
*   
  
Link rolled out of the way. "Samus, charge shot, now!"   
  
Without a word, Samus let loose with the fully charged plasma shot she had been saving. Master Hand levitated quickly and the blast sailed under him. "Ha! You missed."   
  
Behind the Master Hand, Fox activated his deflector shield. The plasma ball bounced off the shield and into the Master Hand. "Amateur," Fox scoffed. With a scream, the Master Hand exploded into nothing.   
  
A few feet away, Crazy Hand actually seemed to be doing better. He slapped Kirby into the air, and waited with an open palm for the unconscious puffball to fall to his doom. Yet victory was not to be his. Falco leapt with avian power, catching Kirby and bringing him to safety.   
  
As the midair rescue took place, the speedy Captain Falcon run underneath Crazy Hand, deposited a small yellow package on the ground, and ran away as fast as he could. The last thing Crazy Hand heard was, "Pi-ka-CHU!"   
  
"Shazam," Falco said as the lightning stuck.   
  
*   
  
With the Hands dispatched, the All-Stars took a moment to regroup. "Where did-a you come from?" Luigi asked Samus.   
  
Samus retracted her helmet, revealing her tired face. "Link got some kind of message from Zelda, and used a magic spell to teleport us here." She turned to face the Hylian warrior.   
  
"But why didn't you just teleport us around from the start?"   
  
Link looked glum. "I don't have enough magical power for the range you're talking about. I had to tap into Zelda's power just to bring us here, but now she's really drained. How's she doing, Ash?"   
  
"She's sleeping, but she doesn't seem to be hurt or anything."   
  
"A situation that will soon be remedied," a gravely voice promised.   
  
The All-Stars turned to behold a dreaded sight. From the fortress, a procession of evil was emerging. The villains, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf O'Donnel, and Metaknight came as a shock to no one. More surprising were Yoshi and Jigglypuff, with their glowing purple eyes, and faces that were contorted in expressions of hatred. The most upsetting presences were those of Peach, Roy, and Ness, all chained, the latter wearing an uncomfortable-looking metal helmet.   
  
And of course, the cloaked man who was leading them was a complete mystery.   
  
"Roy!" cried Marth. He glared at the Cloaked One. "Who are you? Why have you done this?"   
  
Although no one could see it, the Cloaked One was smiling. "I'll tell you." He pulled back his hood, revealing his face.   
  
To be continued... 


	13. I Have Seen the Enemy

Chapter 13: "I have seen the enemy..."   
  
by storm_the_castle   
  
I pulled back my hood, revealing my face to the hated All-Stars. Most of them had no idea who I was. But that was expected. My name had faded into obscurity long before I "retired". But the important ones knew who I was. Mario, Link, and Samus all looked like they were suffering heart attacks. That pleased me to no end.   
  
I have many names. The Cloaked One. Kube Master. Darth Archer. He who glides on wings of courage. Vengeance. John James Jingleheimer Shmit. Mister P. Darkheart. Father. Lord of the Lost Ones. Keeper. Chronos. El Greco Nuevo. The Anti-Miyamoto. Arrow-Man. Master Planner. Unicron. Son of Daedalus. Petunia's Consort. The most famous of my names is "Kid Icarus".   
  
My real name is Pit.   
  
*   
  
Once, I was a famous Nintendo character. I even had a starring role in the "Captain N" cartoon. But I only appeared in two video games. The first was for the original NES. The second was for the Game Boy. A third was never even considered.   
  
As my fame withered, all my old friends left me behind. Mario, Luigi, and Toadstool quickly became too busy for losers like me. I never understood Link's popularity, nor cared for him as a person. Samus and I, however, were the best of friends. Then she made the move to the Super Nintendo, and left me behind in her dust.   
  
I was alone. I was all but outcast from the Nintendo world. So I left.   
  
I wandered about, and of course could not leave the realm of video gaming. But there are many treasures in this realm, and I eventually stumbled on the greatest treasure of all!   
  
The 8-Bit Ruins had been lost for years, but I rediscovered them. I do not know who built them, or why, but they were obviously very wise. I learned many things there, from the dusty, disintegrating scrolls. The Players' Guides were also very helpful.   
  
I learned how to activate my mental powers. I learned of technologies beyond all comprehension. And I learned of the Kube.   
  
*   
  
In the beginning, when Cranky Kong was a young ape, and Mario was still a carpenter known as "Jumpman", the KUBE came into being. Made of the very essence of Nintendo Land itself, the Kube was a repository of ultimate knowledge and strength. It was the link between the real world and the video game world.   
  
But even as Duck Hunt began its rise to fame, the demon Dolphis, whose origins are lost to time, sought to sever the connection. He tried to destroy the Kube, but failed and was cast into the Minus World.   
  
The Kube, however, was knocked from its sacred resting place by the attack, and was lost. It could never be found through conventional means. But one prophet knew a way. Named Mr. Game & Watch, he had great wisdom, and foresaw a way to summon the Kube.   
  
According to one source, Game & Watch knew the Kube could be summoned by the Chosen Four. This all made for interesting reading, but it didn't greatly inspire me. Then I discovered a scroll written by Game & Watch himself, and my translation yielded talk of the Chosen FIVE!   
  
"First, in innocence, to speak with thought.   
  
"Next, in beauty, to speak with compassion.   
  
"Third, in duty, to speak with fire.   
  
"Now, in youth, to speak with the sword.   
  
"Last, in sorrow, to speak with mythical wings."   
  
I was the fifth! With the other four, I could harness the power of the Kube, and use it to have my revenge. I admit that most would consider such a plan insane, but I do not care. The idea of exacting vengeance upon my enemies gave my life a new purpose.   
  
But it was not an easy task. I had to assemble a list of all Nintendo characters, and compare each one to the poem. As the years passed, I became a disciple of the demon Dolphus, and He rewarded me with strength of will, and dreams of bloody victory.   
  
*   
  
He also sent me a servant, in the form of a forgotten code named Justin Bailey. Justin was once a cheat-password for the original Metroid, which would reveal Samus in her true female form. Long believed to be a real person, Justin Bailey was forgotten when it was revealed that a Bailey was a really a kind of bathing suit, and so the code actually meant "Just In Bathing Suit". Hurt by this revelation, Justin ran away and into my influence.   
  
Justin was an able servant, but he proved too weak. He still had a fondness for the Nintendo characters, and objected to my Master Plan. He attempted to betray me to the All-Stars, and so Dolphus blessed me with the desire to kill Justin.   
  
By this time, I had other servants. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were beings I created to recruit freelance agents. They had done well, bringing many famous Nintendo villains to my banner. None, of course, knew what my Master Plan was.   
  
But these recruits could sometimes be quite incompetent. Bowser failed to kill Justin before he warned the All-Stars, leading to my present dilemma.   
  
*   
  
Mario was the first to speak. "Pit! Whatsa going on-a here? Why-a have you done-a these things?"   
  
I answered him. "For revenge. You have all contributed to my ruin."   
  
Samus spoke now. "Pit! I thought we were friends! I though you were a good guy!" She had the nerve to look distressed.   
  
That made me mad.   
  
"Friends, dear Samus, do not abandon each other at the first sign of fame. Friends do not allow friends to be passed over for the Smash Bros games. We are not friends." I turned to address my minions. "Kill them all, except for Link. I need him to be breathing."   
  
My minions attacked. I cast off my cloak, revealing my wings and true clothing. I turned to my captives, Toadstool, Ness, and Roy, and began the Summoning.   
  
At last I could fulfill my calling.   
  
At last I could have my revenge.   
  
To be concluded... 


	14. Omega Point

Chapter 14:Omega Point   
  
by storm_the_castle & girl_unclothed   
  
As the bad guys (and Yoshi and Jigglypuff) approached, Mario addressed the assembled All-Stars. "Letsa go! These-a guys are-a nothing special!"   
  
"What about that angel-thingy?" Marth asked.   
  
Standing beside Mario, Link didn't even blink. "Kill him."   
  
Then the battle began.   
  
*   
  
Off to the side, Pit walked up to his captives. He nodded at Ness. "Innocence through thought." He nodded at Peach. "Beauty through compassion." He nodded at Roy. "Duty through fire." He glanced at Link, who was several meters away dueling with Ganondorf. "Youth through the sword." He raised his eyes to the sky. "And me. Sadness that flies on mythical wings. We Five summon the Kube."   
  
The sky darkened.   
  
*   
  
In the nation of Japan, at the corporate headquarters of Nintendo, teams of programmers were hard at work. Especially Shigeru Miyamoto's team. "Work, slaves, for the greater good of me!"   
  
He cracked a whip over the heads of his team.   
  
The group of Toad programmers, all chained to their workstations, flinched at the snapping sound. One Toad, in charge of the next Zelda game, mumbled under his breath. "Take this you arrogant son of troll." He deleted all his work and called up a program that would let him create models using cell-shading.   
  
No one in the room noticed the tiny inter-dimensional portal opening on the ceiling.   
  
*   
  
Link blocked Ganondorf's slash and kept his blade pressed against his opponents. "Now!" he shouted.   
  
Kirby opened his mouth and began inhaling. Ganondorf lifted off the ground and flew right into the puffball's gaping maw. "Noooooooo-!" Kirby swallowed, and suddenly grew some thinning red hair on top of his head. Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Link grinned. "Good work, Pink. Go try your new powers against Bowser. I've got a flying archer to behead." Kirby floated off towards where the Mario Brothers were battling their arch-nemesis.   
  
"Link, wait!" Samus grabbed the Hylian warrior's shoulder.   
  
Link narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Samus?"   
  
"Don't hurt him! He's sick. He can't help it."   
  
Link brushed the bounty hunter's hand away. "Samus, you see that thing in the sky?" He pointed upwards, where a shape like a giant box was forming in the stormy atmosphere. "I don't know what it is, but I'm figuring it's something we don't want to deal with. If you can come up with some way to stop Pit without killing him, great. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to end this."   
  
Samus hesitated, then blinked back tears and put her helmet on. "I'll help."   
  
Link smiled, and the pair ran towards Pit and his captives.   
  
*   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Pit noticed the two attackers approaching him. He reached down, and touched a small device attached to his belt. Samus suddenly extended her left arm and knocked Link to the ground.   
  
"Oof!" said Link.   
  
"What's going on?" Samus cried as she took aim at Link. "My suit isn't responding!"   
  
Pit smirked. "Remember the 'homing beacon' you pulled off your ship and stepped on? It was really a nifty little mechanical parasite I planted just for you. I predicted you would try to crush it in your fist, allowing the nanites to break free, but stomping on it worked too."   
  
Pit turned back to the sky. The clouds had become bright purple, and continued to shift towards a perfectly cubic shape.   
  
*   
  
In Miyamoto's "workshop", one of the Toads noticed a glowing coming from the ceiling. "Hey boss, a black hole is opening over our heads!"   
  
Miyamoto sighed. "Bummer."   
  
*   
  
"Falco, you copy?"   
  
Falco fired his laser into Meta-Knight's face and pulled his com-link out of his jacket pocket. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here!"   
  
Fox's voice buzzed out of the com-link. "We need to help Samus! Icarus has taken control of her suit and is beating on Link." Falco couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.   
  
He dodged Meta-Knight's sword and asked, "You want I should unplug her extension cord?"   
  
Fox's response was half talk, and half snarl. "Skip the jokes. Samus once told me her suit has a special shutdown code. If we transmit simultaneously, we might be able to cut through any jamming for a few seconds. All we need to do is figure out what the code might be."   
  
Falco kicked Meta-Knight like a football and knocked the tiny warrior away. "You come up with that techno-babble all by yourself, or you have help?"   
  
"Just think about that code!"   
  
"How am I supposed to know what it is?"   
  
Suddenly Meta-Knight burst into flames. Zelda was standing behind him, and finished the fight with a tap from her electrified fingers. Only then did she meet Falco's eyes. "The code is K-2L. It's the colony where Samus grew up."   
  
Falco blinked in confusion. "How did you know that?"   
  
Zelda swayed a little on her feet. She was apparently still weak from the teleport trick with Link. "My specialty is wisdom. Trust me on this."   
  
Falco shrugged. "You getting this, Fox?"   
  
The com-link buzzed. "Every word. Set to preset frequency six, and prepare to transmit on my mark."   
  
As Falco complied, he noticed Zelda stumbling away. "Hey, where are you going?"   
  
Zelda didn't stop. "To save Link's life."   
  
*   
  
Pit gazed with awe at the Kube. Although it had been formed from the clouds, it now seemed to be made of a crystal-like material. Its massive square sides glittered, giving the illusion of opacity.   
  
But visible in the center of the Kube was an image, of an Oriental man whose face was well known to Nintendo characters. "Miyamoto!" hissed Pit. "The architect of my downfall. Now, through the inter-dimensional properties of the Kube, I shall have my revenge. All Nintendo employees will die under my wrath!"   
  
Pit grasped his bow, straightened the full quiver that hung from his back, and began flapping his wings. Like an angel, he rose slowly toward the Kube.   
  
A short distance away, Samus stood, completely still, holding Link in the air by his neck.   
  
Link pounded his hands against his opponent's arm, but to no effect.   
  
Then, Samus spoke. "Get ready." There were a series of cracking sounds, and the bounty hunter's armor shattered. Samus fell to her knees, steam rising from her bare skin. The suit's cannon was still on her arm, undamaged. Fox's plan had worked.   
  
Link wasted no time. He produced a boomerang from somewhere on his person, and threw it at Pit. The projectile flew true, and bashed the winged archer right the head, knocking him from the sky. Then Link ran away.   
  
Pit stood, an arrow ready in his drawn bow. He whirled to face his attacker, but instead came face to face with Samus. Her charged cannon was pointed directly at him, and his arrow was aimed in turn at her.   
  
Neither moved.   
  
*   
  
Link used his sword to hack away the chains from Ness, Peach, and Roy. A weak tug was all it took to remove the psi-dampener helmet from Ness. "I hope you guys are feeling okay, because we have one last thing to do."   
  
Peach formed a fist with her right hand. "Just point me in the right direction." Link pointed at the Kube. "Oh," Peach responded.   
  
"How are we supposed to deal with that?!?" Roy exclaimed.   
  
Ness closed his eyes. "Just concentrate. I will guide us." The Four extended their wills toward the Kube.   
  
*   
  
Above, the Kube began to look a bit unstable. It was becoming more transparent, and electricity danced across its surface. Pit didn't take his eyes off Samus. "I will not be denied my revenge, even for you."   
  
Samus didn't move. "I know."   
  
Pit let fly with his arrow.   
  
Samus fired her plasma cannon.   
  
The arrow struck Samus just below her neck. She fell to the ground. The plasma ball hit Pit in the same spot. The only recognizable remains were his charred wings.   
  
*   
  
Above, the Kube expanded once, twice, and then exploded. Its energies funneled directly towards the Four.   
  
*   
  
When the dust settled, Mario was utterly shocked by what he saw. Peach, Ness, and Roy were still, their bodies burned and broken. Link, unharmed, was on his knees, cradling Zelda's still form. The leftover glitter from the Nayru's Love shield didn't hide his tears. His greatest companion had sacrificed herself for him, using the last of her strength to activate the shield.   
  
Pit was gone for good. Samus had seen to that. Fox and Falco were at the bleeding bounty hunter's side. Fox spoke into his com-link, shouting at Peppy to do an Arwing medi-vac RIGHT NOW. It might take a while, but Samus would most likely survive.   
  
The bad guys were gone. Probably a retreat. But maybe not. No one felt like finding out.   
  
The only good news was that Yoshi and Jigglypuff were back to normal. Whatever mind control they were under must have worn off. They were sore, but okay.   
  
That left one last piece of business for Mario. "Peach?" he whispered, nudging the body of his love and princess. She had to wake up. The good guys always won in the world of Nintendo. She HAD to wake up.   
  
In the following hours, the remaining All-Stars gathered their fallen and went their separate ways. Many prayers were said for the spirits of Ness, Roy, Princess Peach, and Zelda the Wise.   
  
*   
  
Miyamoto was pretty excited. "It'll be our flagship game! The perfect launch title for Project Dolphin! It came to me in a vision, just ask the Toads!"   
  
The Boss considered. "Tell you what. Chop out the story elements, add a few more characters, and stick it under the Smash Brothers title. We don't have time for anything bigger."   
  
Miyamoto looked crestfallen. "But-"   
  
"Now, get to work!" Miyamoto shuffled out of the office.   
  
In the hallway, Miyamoto was mumbling curses when he suddenly had a huge idea. That Kube thing would make a great console design!   
  
Epilogue   
  
Mewtwo gazed over the 8-Bit Ruins. Pit was insane, unable to correctly use them. But there were many secrets here, which a smart villain could do much with.   
  
Calmly, Mewtwo began rummaging through the crumbling library.   
  
The End?  
  
Not quite. A sequal is in the works. Dark forces are gathering once more. The Kube might very well return. And only the All-Stars can stop it... 


End file.
